zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Eve at the Manchas House
Christmas Eve at the Manchas House is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a story of the City of Mystery and Romance canon. In it, on Christmas Eve, Manchas and Fabienne head over to his parents' home in the Rainforest District to celebrate the holiday. As well, we meet some of Manchas' family members. As well, we learn here that Esperanza is Manchas' cousin on his mother's side. This is in Fabienne's POV. Story It's the evening of Christmas Eve 2017 Renato and I are driving over to the Rainforest District We are visiting his family tonight We have presents in the trunk of the car Tomorrow, we will be visiting my family in Mountaintown Ah, there is nothing like Zootopia at Christmas I quickly send the heroic couple of Nick and Judy a Merry Christmas text I have these two days off from work On this night, it will be a time of joy and celebration I have met his family members a few times, including at our wedding back in April I enjoy their company and they enjoy mine There is is his younger brother Miguel, who is always a joy to be around Their parents are great too There are also aunts, uncles and cousins Among these cousins is Esperanza Furwald, the ZPD record administrator She is his cousin on his mother's side, hence why she is named Furwald and not Manchas Eventually, we arrive at his parents' large home It is beautifully decorated outdoors There are lights on the trees There is also a large inflatable Santa Claws, the Polar bear gift giver of the kingdom's Christmas mythology Renato parks the car, and we get the presents Knocking on the door, we are met by his lovely mother, Rosita, a jaguar of the golden variety Most of the jaguars in Manchas' family are golden, though a few black ones like him exist too She greets us warmly and invites us in, telling us that the others are in the kitchen Their interior decorations are beautiful too The tree is strung with a mix of colored and white lights, as well as numerous ornaments We place the presents under the tree and head into the kitchen The smell of roasting chicken and turkey, as well as cooking mashed potatoes and corn, hits my nose Manchas' family greet us First is his father Hernando Then Miguel is next Everyone else does too, including Esperanza We talk and eat together Finally, it is present time The young jaguar cubs go first They love all their toys It makes me long for a cub of our own Then it is the adult's turn I love the sapphire necklace my husband gets me He delights in the nice watch I get him What a wonderful Christmas Eve this is Category:The new Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance canon Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance expanded universe Category:Manbienne stories Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Christmas stories Category:Holiday stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Fabienne Growley's POV Category:Love Stories